Don't Draw The Line
by Elysian Prince
Summary: My first LinkXMidna story. Correct me if I am wrong in some places please. RATED M FOR MATURE. LEMONS LATER IN THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Draw The Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**This is my first LinkXMidna story so don't be mad at me if I get some facts wrong.**

**Chapter: One: Один (Oh yea! I used Russian!)**

* * *

Link was traveling along Death Valley. (Sounds peaceful dosen't it?) The the little imp came out of his shadow. "Hey Link. I think we are going the wrong way." the imp said. "I really don't know. This map is confusing Midna." Link starts. Midna looks at it and gets one of those anime sweatdrops. "Link... IT'S UPSIDE DOWN!" Midna screams at him.

Link scratched his head and turned it around. "Thanks!" he said. "Moron.." Midna mutters. "What?" Link asked with a curious face. "Oh nothing!" Midna said. A bairrier surronded them and they jumped. Four shadow beasts appeared out of the ground.

Link attacked them with his sword, to no avail. He attempted again, and again, and again. Then he finally asked Midna something. "You gonna help me here or not?"

Midna turned Link into a wolf and then they took down all four shadow beasts out at once. Midna then transformed him back to a human. "Those things, still creep me out." Link said. "You do realize that I am one of those things." Midna said. "I know but you are nicer than them. Although your personality is a bit pushy." Link said with a laugh.

Link smiled for the first time in a very long time. "What?" Midna asked. "Nothing. Just remebering some things." Link said. Midna went into his shadow, because she didn't feel like walking or floating.

Link had gotten out of death valley and onto the Hyrule field. (Sorry I'm Ocerina of time old. But, new things are good as well) Link found a spot and laid under shade of a tree. Midna jumped out of his shadow. "What are you doing?" Midna asked. "Relaxing for a little bit." Link said with his eyes closed.

"Come on! We have to stop Zant!" Midna said tugging on his arm. "Midna, I have fought day and night for you, for about, 20 days now. You could at least spare me a 'thank you.'" Link said. "You don't get one until we stop Zant!" Midna said as she got angrier. Most people would run by now but Link knew to stay calm.

"*sighs* Fine. THANK YOU! Happy now?" Midna asked. "Yes. Now let's rest up while we can." Link said. "Fine. You win." Midna said as she laid down next to him in the shade.

Link closed his eyes and fell asleep on Midna. About an hour later, Midna spoke up to Link. "Hey Link can we get going now?" Midna asked. All she got was a snore from Link. "Ugh. He is so strange sometimes." Midna said to herself.

Midna then came up with a funny way to wake him up. "HEY LINK ONE OF YOUR BOMBS ARE LIT!" she yelled. Link immediatly jumped up and threw all of his bombs on the ground. None of them were lit. "Midna! Why did you say that?" Link asked with a angry face. Midna giggled in her impish voice.

"You fell for it!" she laughed. "Ugh. Really? REALLY? Come on Midna! I haven't had a chance to rest for a long time!" Link yelled at her. "Not my problem." Midna said. "Midna, fine. If you won't let me stop to rest here then i'm going back home to rest up for a day or two!" Link yelled. "You..want to go home?" Midna asked with a concerned face on.

"Yes!" Link argued. "Ugh. Fine. I'll never understand you light creatures. One one day! Ok?" Midna half-yelled at him. "Ok." Link said. Link dashed off to Ordon village. Link started to enter the province when Midna entered his shadow.

"Why are you so scared of showing yourself?" Link asked Midna. "Because, Link, people would misunderstand me." Midna said. Link just shrugged. "Hm." he muttered. Link arrived at his house in Ordon and found that Colin hitting his targets with his wooden sword. "Hey Colin!" Link said. "Hey Link!" Colin yelled as he stopped and ran over to Link.

"How have you been Colin?" Link asked. "Great! What about you?" Colin asked eager to ask him something else. "Alright. How's Ilia been?" Link also asked. "She's sad that you left. Canyoutrainme?" Colin asked. Link was confused. He asked about how his friend was, and he got an answer but, he was also asked to train someone.

"Can't Rusl do it?" Link asked. "No. He's too stubborn to be able to do it." Colin said as he kicked a rock. "Hm.. Let me think about it." Link questioned. "Ok. But are you back for good or are you leaving again?" Colin asked. "I'll be leaving tomrrow. I guess I was homesick." Link said. "Oh. Ok." Colin said with his head facing down.

Link smiled and ruffled his hair. Ilia then walked over to Link's house and said, "Hey Colin! Your mother wants you...Link?" Ilia asked."Hi Ilia." Link said warmly. Ilia ran up and hugged her friend. She then slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" Link asked. "That! Was for not telling us where you went." Ilia asked.

"I'm sorry. It's really complicated right now." Link said. "Now? Does that mean..You're leaving again?" Ilia asked. "Soon, yes." Link replied. Ilia looked depressed. "Don't worry Ilia, before I leave i'll make sure to spend some time with you." Link said. Ilia looked up and smiled at her friend.

They walk off. Link begins to climb the ladder to get into his house when Midna appears. She hits him in the face and causes him to fall to the ground. "What?" Link asked. "That was for making me stay here." Midna said. Link rubs the spot where he had been hit. He climbs the ladder again.

As Link enters, the whole place is a mess. Midna comes in and yells, "YOU HAVE A REALLY CRAPPY HOUSE HERE LINK!" Link replied, "Sorry, I haven't had a lot of time to clean up." Link said. Midna sighs and looks for a bed. There's one. "I guess I'll sleep here then." Midna said. "That's my bed!" Link argued. "Listen, I'm not sleeping on the floor for one, and two! You forced me to come here so I get the 'Guest' treatment." Midna said.

"Ok." Link said, defeated. "Ok? You're not going to argue with me anymore?" Midna asks, confused. "I don't see the point as the only reason that I wanted to go back here is to sleep in my own bed and relax for a day or two." Link said as he laid down on the floor. Midna looks at Link's depressed face.

"Not my problem." Midna said.

2 hours later...

It was really hard raining. Midna had a hard time sleeping. Midna began to think, "_Wow. I really screwed our friendship up. He wants to go home and sleep in his bed. All I do is argue. Why does he help me?" _Midna pondered this question for a few minutes and then decided.

"Link? You still up?" Midna asked. "Yep. Why?" Link asked. "Come on in your bed." Midna replies. Link jumps up. "What?" he asked. "You wanted to sleep in your own bed. Come on in. But i'm sleeping in it to!" Midna half-yells. Link smiles and cracks his back, due to the rough surface of the floor. "Thanks Midna." Link said as he laid down in bed.

"Yea. Yea." Midna argues. Link smiled and hugged her. "Good night." Link said. Midna was really uncomfertable but then setteled into the warmth of Link's arms. "Goodnight. Link." Midna said as she cuddled up to his chest.

_The Next Morning..._

Midna wakes up only to find Link not in bed with her. She begins to get angry and then walks downstairs to his front door. As soon as she got to the door she hears a voice. "Midna? Are you up yet?" the voice said. Midna easily recgnoised this voice as Link's.

Midna walks into the kitchen, ready to yell at Link. "Goodmorning sleepyhead." Link said with a smile. "Goodmorning Link." Midna said. "You hungry?" Link asked. "Just a bit." Midna said. Link pulled out some food for Midna and him to eat. "Good. Let's have a good breckfast before we leave." Link said.

Midna sighs, "Link?" she asked. "Yes?" Link asked. "Tell me, why do you help me?" Midna asked. "What do you mean?" Link asked. "I mean why do you help me to get home if all I do is complain and boss you around?" Midna asked. Link smiled, "Well Midna, it's because of many things. First, what kind of person would I be if I didn't?" Link implied.

"Secondly, you are fighting to recover your home, everybody deserves a home." Link said. "And lastly, when I first saw you, you looked kinda..." Link pondered what he was going to say but then was interrupted by Midna. "I looked ugly?" Midna asked as she began to well up in the first tears of her lifetime. "No! You aren't ugly in any way Midna. You're actually kinda cute." Link said.

Midna looked up into his eyes. Hers were tear stained. "Y-You think so?" Midna asked. Link smiled and then replied, "I don't think. I know." Link said. Midna smiled and happily jumped into his arms.

"No one..." she sniffed. "Has ever said that to me.. not even my own mother or father..." Midna said. Link smiled and brushed her hair lightly with his hand.

"Then it's long overdue to be said." Link replied. Midna looked back at him, smiling. Another first. "L-Link?" she asked. "Yes Midna?" Link asked. "I guess we can stay here a few more days." Midna said. "WHOHOO!" Link yelled. Midna looked at him, he was happy.

Midna and Link ate breckfast rather quickly. "What now though?" Midna asked. "Hm.. Let's go into town." Link said. "You go, I can't." Midna said. "Aww. Come on. If they try to hurt you then i'll make them understand." Link said. "Thanks Link. You're a good friend." Midna said.

Link climbed out of his treehouse with Midna on his shoulders. Colin ran toward them. Colin stopped right in front of Link. "L-L-Link! THere's something behind you..." Colin said, scared. "Where?" Link asked as he turned around and didn't see anything. "N-N-No. O-On your shoulders..." Colin said.

"Oh her? Colin this is Midna, my friend. Midna? This is Colin my friend. "Sorry if I scared you." Midna said. "I-It's ok.." Colin said. "Uh... Link? Ilia wanted to see you." Colin said. "Alright. Thanks!" Link said happily.

Link entered town and everyone was giving Link and Midna death stares. Link found Ilia out by the ranch. "Hi Ilia!" Link said. "Hi Link... Uh.. Link!" Ilia said. "It's ok Ilia, Midna dosen't hurt people... unless provoked. Then they will die in a few seconds..." Link said happily.

"Hi. I'm Midna. I'm guessing your Ilia?" Midna asked. "Y-Yes.." Ilia asked, scared. "Link, why is everyone so scared of me now?" Midna asked. "Not sure." Link said. Just then Rusl ran over to them with his sword coming down around Midna. Link pulled his sword out and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY!" as he blocked it.

Link knocked the sword out of his hands. "Why did you attack her?" Link demanded. "She is one of those demons that attack Hyrule. Is she not?" Rusl asked. "*sigh* Why does everyone keep asking that?" Link said. Rusl grabbed Ilia's hand and ran off toward town.

"Looks like we may be in some trouble." Link said. Midna sighed heavily, "I just ruined your 'vacation' didn't I?" Midna asked. "No. You just made it more...interesting.." Link said as he walked towards town.

Everyone was gathered at the gates of the ranch. The mayor stepped up. "Link. We have come to a decison. You either slay that beast there or we banish you from our village." he said. "Slay her? That would be like me killing Ilia! I can't do it she's my friend! I don't hurt friends!" Link said.

"That 'thing' is your friend?" the mayor objected. "Yes. And I won't let any of you hurt her." Link said as he got his sword and shield ready. All of the villagers were scared as hell, the only one with any expierence of fighting is Rusl and even he can't defeat Link. "I'm sorry Link but we must banish you from our town." the mayor said.

Link cussed under his breath. "FINE! But if they come back and I'm not here to help, don't come crying to me for it!" Link said as he walked back to his house with Midna.

"L-Link. Why did you protect me?" Midna asked. "You're too good of a friend to lose Midna." Link said with a smile and a wink. "Your the best friend I could ever ask for Link." Midna said. Link smiled and said, "Come on. I need to grab a few things from my treehouse before we go." Link said.

Link entered and grabbed some clothes and all of his rupies. "Let's go!" Link said as he ran out of his house and out onto the unforgiving plains of the Hyrue field.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: RAWRR!**

**Link: DIE BEAST! (Throws sword at Infinity Warrior) **

**Infinity Warrior: Not cool Link. **

**Link: Sorry. Read and review!**

**Midna: NO FLAMES! **


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Draw The Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**This is my first LinkXMidna story so don't be mad at me if I get some facts wrong.**

**Chapter:два : Two**

* * *

They were walking down Hyrule field and the sun was setting. Link looked up at the sky and said, "Alright, I'm gonna pitch the tent." Midna nodded and helped him out, while watching for enemies.

The sun had set and Link had finaly pitched the tent. "Small, but better than nothing." Link said. Midna frowned. "I'm sorry Link. Those bastards don't deserve your forgiveness. God! Link, why is it that every time that everyone sees me they run? I hate this dam body! I'm so ugly!" Midna said. Link smiled and hugged her.

He sat down and put Midna on his lap. "You're not ugly Midna, your actually really cute." Link said. Midna looked up with hope in her eyes. "Do you really think so?" she asked. Link smiled and stroked her glowing orange hair. "I know so." he replied.

Midna dug her face inside Link's chest and let out tears of sadness and joy. "Link, do you really think...know that? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?" Midna asked. Link laid back and put Midna on his chest. "Midna, if I didn't think that you were cute, I wouldn't say it." Link said with a smile.

Thunder emerged. "Come on, let's get inside the tent before it rains." Link said. Midna nodded and they entered into the tent. There was only one sleeping bag so, Link laid down on it and pulled Midna up close to him. "Goodnight." he said. Midna used to think of Link as a friend, but, could he be something more?

No. She was a Twili. It wouldn't work out. Midna sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." Midna replied. Link closed his eyes and fell asleep. Midna was hoping for some way that Link and her could stay together forever, no matter even if this is all that they did. Midna fell asleep slowly, dreaming about her and Link having a 'happily ever after' life.

The sun arose. It was 1/2 of the way in the sky when Link woke up. "*yawn* That was really good sleep." he said as he stretched. Something was clutching his arm. He looked at it and saw that it was Midna. Link let out a small smile.

He got up slowly, not to disturb her slumber. Link stretched and yawned again. He looked towards the sky, there were omnious clouds coming from the east, heading in their direction. "Rain?" he asked himself. Link felt a small drop. "Looks like we're not going anywhere today..." Link mutterd. He re-entered the tent and fixed up something to eat.

Midna woke up to the sound and smell of food. "Good mornin Midna. Looks like we overslept a bit huh?" Link asked with a smile. Midna smiled. She was getting a devious idea. By the time Link had prepared some food, it was raining. Link sat near the open flap of the tent.

Midna then put her plan into action. She pushed Link out of the tent and he fell out and rolled down the small hill that they were on. Link got back up and went into the tent, with mud all over his shirt and boots. Midna let out an impish laugh. "That.. is.. not... funny.." Link muttered. "Yes it is!" Midna laughed hystarically.

"No. But, THIS IS!" Link said as he pounced on her and tickled her. Midna lauched very hard. "Link! Stop!" she said while laughing. "Why? You seem to be enjoying it!" Link said as he let out a laugh of his own.

Link did this for another minute before showing mercy. Link's face was a few inches away from Midna's face and it had a gigantic smile on it. Midna looked up at him and blushed. She made her face get closer to Link's and then stopped. '_He'd probably hate me if I did that.'_ Midna said. Link's face smiled even greater, because she blushed.

Link had a payback plan. He put his face very close, VERY CLOSE. To hers and stopped. He breathed his hot breath on her. To Midna this was torture. She finally made up her mind and pulled his head down. Their lips made contact. Midna made it quick and backed off. "I-I'm sorry." Midna said with tears in her eyes. Link was shocked that she'd think of him as a bit more than a friend.

Link hugged her. Midna uncomfertably cried into his chest. "Shh... Hey there.. Midna.. look at me.." Link said. Midna looked up at him with teary eyes and said, "W-What?" Link smiled and said, "I enjoyed it Midna." Midna's eyes widened and she jumped on his face and started making out with him.

Link was shocked at first but then gave into her love. He deepened the kiss by placing his hands on the back of her head and pressing it to his. "Mmhm." Midna muttered. Link was enjoying this. Midna was lost in her fantasies.

They parted ways, because of loss of breath. "Um... Let me hang my muddy clothes outside..." Link said as he took off his tunic and boots. He walked out and laid his tunic and boots out. He walked back in, a bit wet. Link shivered. "M-Midna. Can you hand me that blanket?" Link said. Midna floated over to the blanket and picked it up then floated over to Link, and covered him in it.

"There." Midna said. Link smiled and said, "Thanks." Midna laid down on a sleeping bag. "This is uncomfertable." she said. Link chuckled and picked her up and laid down on the sleeping bag. He put Midna on his chest and put the blanket over them. "Better?" he asked."Much better." Midna replied.

They slept through the rest of the day.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Hey!**

**Link: That was...interesting...**

**Midna: I liked it!**

**Infinity Warrior: Sure you did... Read and Review!**

**Link: (pulls out sword) NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Draw The Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**This is my first LinkXMidna story so don't be mad at me if I get some facts wrong.**

**Chapter: Три: Three**

* * *

Link woke up with Midna still sleeping on his chest. He decided not to wake her up and let her sleep on his chest. He stared at her and smiled. She looked cute, her impish size and her cute face. Her tiny chest rising up and down. Link wanted to kiss her, but he would wake her up. He sighed. Link blinked and then waited.

One hour later, Midna's eyes fluttered open. "Hey there." Link said. "How long have you been up?" Midna asked with one of her fangs sticking out of her mouth. "'Bout an hour, give or take." Link said. "Y-You waited for me to wake up?" Midna asked. "Yea. You looked too cute to wake up." Link said. Midna blushed. "I-I'm cute?" Midna asked.

"Yea. Almost to the point where I wanted to kiss you." Link said. "Well do it then." Midna said as she blushed. "O-Ok." Link said. His face got closer to Midna's. Midna blushed intensly. Link did as well. Their lips made contact and they both enjoyed it. To Link, her lips tasted like vanilla. To Midna, Link was the best kisser ever. Well, he was her first kiss.

"Come on. Let's go see if the rain stopped." Link said as he was really nervous. They walked outside of the tent and sure enough, it wasn't raining. The sun was rising. Midna had floated out of the tent and floated right next to Link's shoulder. "Beautiful, is it not?" Link asked. "Yes. It is." Midna said.

The sun had fully risen. "You know, back in the Twilight Realm, our sun was always like that." Midna implied. Link put on his now dry tunic and boots. He sheathed his sword and began to pack up the tent.

After everything was packed up Link put it on his back. "Let's go there should be a river around here." Link said. "Ok." Midna said. They began to hike down a small trail. Link began to hear the sound of water hitting a surface. "Hm. A waterfall?" Link asked. "Probably." Midna replied. "Well, why not?" Link said.

He hiked down another short path and it led to the base of the waterfall. He dropped the stuff off, took his shirt and boots off, and went back up. He saw the cliff and estimated that it was 50 feet deep. "Pretty deep but it is deep enough." Link said. He ran towards is and jumped off. He dived right into the river.

One second later, he was in the river and he opened his eyes. They immediatly met water. Link saw what underwater looked like. It seems that the waterfall led to a spring. He was running out of his breath so he swam to the surface.

His head penetrated the surface. "You ok?" Midna yelled from above. "Yea! Come on down! The water's really deep!" Link said. Midna jumped and fell the waterfall and dived in. Five seconds later, her head popped up. "Hm. Fun huh?" Link asked. Midna smiled.

Link splashed some water at Midna. Midna giggled in her impish voice and splashed back. This ended up in, a splash fight.

They got out, soaked. "Good thing I packed towels!" Link said. He dried himself off and Midna dried herself off. "Alright. Let's continue." Link said. He put on his boots and shirt and picked up the supplies and tent. "Ready?" Link asked. Midna nodded as she shook herself off, to dry off.

They continued down a path for a while until the sun was about to set. They followed the river down the whole way. "Midna get some water with this bottle, i'll put the tent up." Link said. "Alright." Midna said. She floated over to the river and put some water into the bottle. She floated back and Link had the tent up already.

"Wow that was fast!" Midna said. "Yea. You hungry?" Link asked. "No not really." Midna said. "Ok. I'm not really either." Link said. "Alright. Let's turn in early." Link said. Midna nodded.

They went into the tent and Link zipped it shut. "Good night." Link said as he laid down. "Goodnight... Link." Midna said as she fell asleep.

It was midnight. There was rustleing in nearby bushes. Seven creatures closed in on the tent...

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Sorry guys.**

**Link: Read and Review!**

**Midna: No Flames!**

**Infinity Warrior: Sorry again for my lateness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Draw The Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**This is my first LinkXMidna story so don't be mad at me if I get some facts wrong.**

**Chapter:четыре: Four**

* * *

Dodongos. 100 yards. Dodongos closed in onto the tent. There were seven of them. They were nearby, mainly because of the river a few yards away from them. They slowly approached the tent. One charged for it.

Midna was sleeping soundly on Links' chest. She always loved the way he felt, his chest rising up and down, the warmth radiating from him. Link, on the other hand, was wide awake. He had heard the ruffles and thought it to maybe be a wild cucoo or a squirrel. But you can never be sure in Hyrule.

He sat up for a moment, looking at the beautiful imp laying on his chest and lap. He smiled for a second, she looked cute when she slept, curled up on him like that. He heard footsteps, approaching fast, faster, even faster. He jumped up and drew his sword. Midna yelled, "AH!" as she fell to the ground and hit her head. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

Midna then flew up to Link's face and yelled, "Why did you do that!" Midna heard the footsteps. Link grabbed Midna and charged outside the tent, with his sword in hand. They barely made it out in time, because the Dodongos were chewing their tent up the second they got out of it. "That's why!" Link said. He charged at one of the Dodongos and slashed it across the face, killing it in a puff of black smoke.

Two of them charged. Link jumped into the air, then, the Dodongos collided at the same time. Link slammed his sword into the ground, on top of their heads, to kill them. It worked. Four left. Midna dissappeared into Links' shadow. Link slashed another one, it blew up in smoke as well. He then charged the other one, as it was running towards him, and stabbed it in the eye, killing it.

The last two, Link actually had to fight for. Link was charged immediately by both of them. He jumped into the air and dodged their charge. He then attempted to do a double spin, therefore, killing the last two. Although, it only killed one of the two Dodongos. Link was charged by the last one. Link jumped again, to dodge it. Link ran behind it and kicked it. It was sent flying into a tree.

Link's targeting eye came into effect. He aimed and in a second, he threw his sword against the tree, killing the Dodongo and imparing the sword into the tree. Link clapped his hands. "Easy does it." he said. Midna appeared out of his shadow, amazed. "Wow. Didn't know you could do that, _that _fast." she commented.

"Yep." Link replied. "Alright. There may be more nearby so, let's get anything we can and get out of here." he added. Midna nodded and began to search through the rubble of the tent. They found a pillow, some food, probably a day or two's worth, some of Links' clothes, the bottles filled with water, and Link's shield along with his other items.

"Let's go." Link said. Midna followed him as he jogged, with the sun rising. They continued to jog until Link was out of breath. "Hold...On...a...moment." Link panted. Midna pouted, "Oh. Fine." she said. Link sat down for a moment, took a sip of water, right before Midna yelled, "Come on! Hurry up! I don't want to waste time here!"

Link groaned and stood up, as he put his water bottle away. He got up and began jogging again. He said as he was jogging, "You know. It's a lot harder to do this than you think it is." Midna laughed in her impish voice then replied, "Well, that's why _you_ are doing it not me!"

"Oh, Ha! Ha! Very funny." Link sarcastically said. Link kept on running until the sun began to set. He had been running for at least, 14 hours now! No food the whole day!

He panted heavily, his hands were on his knees. They had stopped at a lake. He dropped the things, got some water, and then passed out, due to exhaustion. Midna laughed. She laughed on and on that Link had 'pretended' to fall down unconscious.

She then began to get a bit serious. "Come on Link." she said. No response. Midna shook him, "Link! Come on!" Still, no response. Midna did the only thing that she knew woke Link up. She poured water over his head and hit him in the face. "LINK! WAKE UP!" she yelled. Link replied with a snore.

Midna sighed, the heavy load that he had been carrying, must have given him complete exhaustion. She took a drink from the lake, and then she went into the food supply and ate a snack, all the time wondering why everything was happening the way that is really was.

She looked at Link. She had never seen a such handsome light-dweller, well, she hadn't seen many light-dwellers, but, she knew, that he was the handsomest out of all of them. She had emotions for him but a few things were in her way.

_'Is it possible that I like Link?' _Midna thought. "No. That would be wrong. He's a light-dweller. I'm only a Twili." she said to herself, hoping to get some reply or some encouragement from Link, saying that 'I'll work it out!' or 'I'll find a way!'

Midna sighed for the last time as she slowly crawled upon Link's stomach, and yawned with her impish fangs showing and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Yay!**

**Link: This is for you, Me. (pokes Midna with sword)**

**Midna: Ow! (chases Link around.)**

**Infinity Warrior: Ok?**

**Link: Read and Review?**

**Midna: No Flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Draw The Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**This is my first LinkXMidna story so don't be mad at me if I get some facts wrong.**

**Chapter: 5 **

* * *

Technically, Link was asleep while Midna was talking to herself. But he still heard every single word of it. As he fell asleep, he realized that Midna was cuter than he gave her chance for. He had dreams of him and Midna, telling each other, 'I love you' and such. It was a very vivid dream to Link, almost as it was supposed to happen or will happen. Link dreamed and he dreamed, smiling constantly.

Midna, on the other hand, was having a nightmare. Her dream was that Link had been mortally wounded and was dying on the floor.

_Dream_

_"Midna... I'm sorry..." Link said as blood poured out of wounds all over his body. "No! Link! Don't leave me!" Midna yelled, with tears flowing down her eyes. "Midna. I don't think I can hold on much longer..." Link muttered. "I...Love...You..." he slurred as he drew his final breath. "Link..." Midna said. "Link!" Midna's voice raised. "LINK!" Midna yelled. _

_Reality_

Link had awoken from his slumber, due to struggling from Midna. "Link.. No.." she whispered in her sleep as she moved. Link was disturbed by this, she shouldn't be having nightmares, let alone be scared of one. Twili don't have nightmares. Or do they? And she had said his name. Link. No. Hm... Does this mean that Midna had feelings for him?

He shook her lightly. "Link. Please don't leave me." Midna said as her voice raised while she was talking in her sleep. Link shook her a bit harder. "Link!" Midna yelled as Link noticed a tear running down her eye. Link did the last thing that he remembered to wake someone up.

He shook her violently. "Midna!" he exclaimed. Midna woke up suddenly in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. She saw Link and hugged him. Link replied to her by hugging her. Midna broke out into tears and hugged him.

"Shh..." Link whispered. Midna sadly weeped into his arms and Link comforted her to the best of his ability. The next five minutes were filled with tears and cries. After those five minutes, Midna calmed down and Link slowly kissed her on her forehead. "You want to tell me what happened?" Link asked.

Link. He always cared for her, even in times where she yelled at him for no reason whatsoever. That was why she felt something for him. Any other light dweller would have been ignored and such. But here he was, the hero of light himself, and her falling in love with him very quickly.

"Y-You died in my dream." Midna spoke weakly. Link smiled and rubbed her forehead. "It's ok. I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon." he said. Midna snuggled into his chest, tickling him a bit, and then looked up at him with her eyes that reflected the moonlight. "Really?" she asked.

Link kept his smile on and used his thumb to gently pet her forehead. "Hey. Midna I care about you too much to be worrying about me." Link stated. Midna stared at him for moments that felt like an eternity.

He... He felt for her. It was possible for a light dweller to feel for a Twili and a Twili feel for a light dweller. "Link... I want to tell you but I can't." Midna nervously said. "Why not?" Link asked. "Because I think that you will be mad at me." was Midna's reply.

Link smiled. "I'll never be mad at you Midna. Remember that." Midna looked into his eyes, and for the first time, she could see something in them. What was it?

Love?

Deception?

Confusion?

None of which, Midna had known. "Thanks Link." Midna whispered as she tried to hide the confusion in her voice. Link replied by kissing her on the forehead, something that she would never get used to because all of Links' kisses felt like she was lifted out of the darkness a bit more.

They fell asleep again. Midna was imagining ways to tell Link how she felt about him. All ways in her dream, failed. She struggled into a sleep as she thought more and more about Link, almost, to the point of obsession. She thought of two ways to tell him.

After she had found how to do it, she asked herself, 'Should I even attempt? Does he even love me?' She shook those thoughts off of her mind until one very disturbing one was thrown into her mind.

Does she even deserve him?

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Hey people. Sorry it was so short. I wanted to make it suspenseful.**

**Infinity: As long as it gets better.**

**Link: Ok?**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review!**

**Midna: No Flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Draw The Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**This is my first LinkXMidna story so don't be mad at me if I get some facts wrong.**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

This... This one disturbing thought, almost to the point of insanity. She struggled in her sleep, awaking Link in return. Link's eyes opened and saw Midna struggling in her sleep. He didn't know that it was possible to have a nightmare for Twili's.

Link shook her a little, awaking her. "Wha? Why did you wake me up?" Midna asked sleepily. "You looked like you were having a nightmare and I wasn't sure if Twili's were supposed to have nightmares." Link told her. "No. We can have nightmares, only if they hurt us emotionally, do they actually effect our slumber." Midna replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Link asked. Midna stared into his eyes. '_I don't deserve him.' _she thought. Midna suddenly erupted into tears. Link made a face that looked like it was his fault. He pulled her up to his chest and hugged her.

Midna felt a release on her emotions and a more of a hook onto Link's hug. It was almost as she was dependent on him. She cried for several minutes and Link comforted her, all this time, without an explanation.

After her tears were wiped and washed away, Midna looked up to Link, with her crimson bloodshot eyes staring straight at him. All she wanted was a sign... A sign that she actually did deserve him. Any sign of hate or resistance, would mean that he was imperfect. Every light dweller was supposed to be imperfect. Weren't they?

Link just smiled at Midna, his blue eyes staring straight into her soul. "You want to talk about it?" he asked, keeping the smile on his face. Midna stared into his eyes. It was like she was being hyptonised. She only wanted to break out and tell him everything, but then what would he say? Would he be mad at her? Would he be confused? Or worse... Would he not feel the same?

Some questions were better left unanswered, yes, but this one was bugging Midna to extreme heights. "Link..." Midna whispered. "Yes?" Link replied. "D-Do you love me?" Midna asked. Link smiled back in a friendly manner. "Of course I love you. You're my best friend!" Link told her.

Midna blushed then proceeded to keep going, "I mean, do you love me, more than a friend?" Midna asked. Link just stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. This girl, Midna, the one who was always yelling and abusive of him, was confessing her love for him.

_'Heh. I guess opposites do attract.' _Link thought.

"Well... Midna..." Link began but was interrupted by her, "I'm sorry about everything I did to you!" she exclaimed. "Well," Link began again. "But.. I had loved you when I first stared into your eyes! Why else would I have helped you escape?" Midna asked with a few tears falling down her eyes.

"Midna." Link tried to start. "It's just that all the recent events put together and me getting you kicked out of your home and..." Midna started. "Midna. I love you too." Link interrupted. He pulled her close for a large kiss. Midna's eyes opened. '_Did... Did he just say he loved me?' _She thought.

Link backed away from the kiss for a moment, then told her, "Yes. I did say I love you." After, he proceeded to kiss her again. Midna's eyes opened widely again. Then, they slowly began to shrink until her eyes were closed completely. She kissed with passion as she put her hands behind his head. Link did the same to her, falling to the ground at the same time so he could kiss her better.

They continued this kiss for several minutes until they had no oxygen left in their lungs. They backed off very slowly, with a small trail of saliva following it. "I love you." Midna told him. "I love you as well Midna." Link replied.

They snuggled in for the night like it was one of their best. In Midna's opinion, it was, but with Link, he was feeling... Odd. Almost as if he was supposed to be with Midna, but tell her earlier about his feelings.

He shrugged the feeling off. Then again, he wasn't always the best with romance.

"Good night Midna." Link said. "Good night Link." Midna replied. Then, with a whisper in her voice, "My love..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Draw The Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**This is my first LinkXMidna story so don't be mad at me if I get some facts wrong.**

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

Link and Midna's first night was good. It didn't rain, or sprinkle. There weren't any enemies anywhere nearby. Only just them. There was a light fog out, and it was fairly warm. The sun was just barely shining over the horizon.

With the two? Midna was resting upon his chest; with her breaths coming and going slowly, along with her impish fangs, peering out of her mouth. Link, on the other hand, was snoring lightly and had an arm to prop himself for support under his head.

Another hour passed, as these two didn't move from their positions and the sun was sky-high. Midna let a yawn out and slowly opened her eyes to see the sunlight shining in Link's face. To her, it actually felt good, the warmth upon her skin from all of those ultraviolet rays emitting from the solar anomaly.

She wondered about last night; if it was real or not. She did hope that last night actually happened, because she wanted to be loved by Link, or for him to at least know that she loved him, before all of this was over; if they survived it at least.

But, for now, Midna, was with Link, and they were alone. That was all that mattered. She decided to patiently wait for Link to wake up; but, until then, she would cuddle up to him. She dug her face into his neck; or at least the skin part of her face, which was not covered by the relic.

Link awoke to the feeling of other skin rubbing against his neck. This was Midna. "Good morning." he said aloud. Midna jumped and hit Link's chin. "OW!" she yelled as her head hit his chin. "Sorry." she added. "It's ok Midna." Link replied with both a chuckle and a smile.

She smiled back at him then asked, "Did... Did last night happen?" Link looked confused. "I... I don't know. What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, last night, we both told each other we loved each other. Did that happen?" she replied. "Yea!" Link told her. Midna looked sad for a second, disappointing Link; "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Midna smiled up at him weakly.

She pounced at him and kissed his lips, basking in his saliva and tongue with her very own. Link fell back and hit his head, but kept the short yelp in. He kissed back and held Midna close to his body. She moaned and then moved her hands into Link's hair, feeling every bristle with a simple movement of her hand.

The kiss was electrifying; sending constant jolts of love between Midna and Link's spines, making a feel-good sensation. They backed away, slowly, leaving a small trail of saliva. "I love you Midna." Link told her. "I love you too Link." Midna replied.

They stared at each others' eyes for a very long time; that is, until Link's stomach disrupted the romantic moment. *grumble* They both looked at his stomach. "Sorry! I'm starving now!" Link exclaimed. Midna gave a weak smile back at her lovers funny stomach.

"Alright then. Let's go find some food." she told him. Link got up and ran over to a small bush, because he saw a few berries there. They were very bright berries and they were just about the only food around. He gathered a bunch and then ate a few.

After picking the bush dry, he shoved whatever he could into his shirt, folding it into a basket-like holder as he walked back, popping the occasional berry in his mouth, not being greedy to Midna. When he had reached back, Midna was sitting down, looking at the sky. "Here we go!" Link exclaimed.

Midna watched as Link poured out many light colored berries. "Uh... Link; you do know that those are poisonous. Don't you?" she asked. "No they aren't!" Link happily exclaimed as he put a small handfull into his mouth.

"Yes Link. Light colored berries are poisonous." Midna informed him. "Are you su-" Link begun, then felt a sudden call of nature.


End file.
